Rebirth
by Super sayain Goku
Summary: This is a god-like Naruto and Sauke they are very good friends and cannot be broken. Any advice is welcomed. I will post a poll for the future couples. BUT NO NARHINA OR NARUSAKUR OR SASUSAKUR


**(A/N)This story is going to be god-like brother Naruto and Sasuke. I will be writing in English. This story is just to feed my imagination. Naruto's parents are alive on that oct.10 night Naruto's mom maid triplets, they split the yin/yang between the 2 girls that are exact copies of Kushina and Naruto got the soul of the beast. Naruto looks just like Minato every ****single thing except the whisker marks. **

* * *

Naruto woke up to the sound of a big boom. Naruto is 5 years old and has no friends and is usually in his room as punishment. Naruto did his morning bushiness and went outside to see both his parents training his little sisters and he walk towards them, he could feel the scowl crawling on his face.

"Kaa-san Tou-san can I please train with you guys today I wanna be super strong and become the Hokage of the whole village and change this place to top standards!" Exclaimed Naruto. Everyone stopped what they where doing and looked at Naruto. Minato walked up to him eye level with a look of regret in his eyes.

"Now Naruto-kun you know how much I love you and would love to train you but you know how the girls are the child's of the prophecy they need all our attention." Minato explained. Kush(one of the triplets) walked up with a smug look on her face.

"Ya Naruto-baka get out of here you loser we need to get stronger so we can control our huge amount of chakra. So go to the lake or something you bum!" She yelled with a sneer. Naruto looked around with a emotional face, he was actually used to this and he just keeps doing it to see if one day they will change there mind and train him. So with that said he just took his sister's advice and walked away towards the lake.

"Now Kush-chan you know that was not a very good thing to say his is you brother, now when he comes back I want you to apologies!" Kushina scolded. Mina(the last child) just looked at her boastful sister, she really wanted to put her in her place but after creating 3 thousand shadow clones on day her storage has not refilled. So they just got back to training.

* * *

Naruto arrived at the lake. it was kinda weird that his sister told him to come here this was his favorite place to just chill. He saw a boy with a Uchiha crest on it. The boy was just sitting there doing nothing. Naruto walked towards him, he knew that this boy was a Uchiha.

"Hey." Naruto said staring off into the distance standing right next to the boy. Sasuke looked up to the boy they were friends not that close but have talked when their parents used to visit. When Sasuke did not answer Naruto held his fist out, it was a gesture that him and Naruto did. Sasuke reached out and fist pumped him and looked at him in his eyes.

Suddenly they felt a tug and looked around they were in a completely white void.

"What is this place?" They both questioned out load.

In the middle was a man, they both instantly realized who it was from the clan archives in there house the man opened his eyes to show the legendary eyes.

"Greetings young ones." He said in an even voice. This man looked like he had horns and was floating in the air with his legs tucked. It was the Rikudou Sennin, the man that created lots of things for the world.

"You may be wondering how you got here, you see you both have my sons Asura and Indra have reincarnated inside of you, from years and years they switched bodies and now they found you guys interesting. Naruto you are the reincarnation of Asura I will give you may Six Paths Sage Techniques and Yang chakra and train you to use it. Sasuke you are the reincarnation of Indra I will give you my dojutsu powers and Yin chakra and train you to use it. We are in the Infinite Tsukuyomi Arc. For 4 years I will train you, when you go outside again it will feel like 4 days. Do not worry I have put your bodies inside a cave!" He explained. Naruto was very excited, he now thinks the sage is his father.

"So does the make you our Tou-san?!" He questioned. The sage smiled at the boy, he read his memories and saw how he was treated. He also refilled the sole of the 9 tails chakra.

"Yes Naruto in a way I am. I want to bring Kurama in here to explain something to you." A big fox the size of a mini mountain appeared, he had long fat tails behind him. When the fox saw the sage he nearly fainted.

**"Tou-san is that really you?"** Kurama asked.

"Yes Kurama-kun it is me. I am just speaking to the child's of the prophecy-" He was interrupted by Sasuke.

"Wait I thought Naruto's parents said that the girls were the child's of the prophecy?" He asked.

"No, the prophecy said 2 children with a bond that cannot be broken. You Naruto have another prophecy to unite all the tailed beast together. You Sasuke is to get rid of the Uchiha hatred. Together you to will try and rid this world of hatred. Naruto you have all of Kurama's chakra, you sisters are like water bottles the more chakra they use from Kurama the less they have. I think in two months they will have no more. Sasuke when this is over I want you to tell your dad all this and ask him to on Naruto's next birthday to tell Minato that, the Uchiha clan will be taking over Naruto's training. Naruto I am going to give you the same bloodline of the 1st Hokage and help you use it. I will summon all the tailed beast here so you can receive all of their Yang chakra. When their sole leaves the body of the current host it will automatically enter your body." The sage explained. Next thing you know the room is full of tailed beast, they where towering over the boys.

**"Tou-san!"** they all exclaimed together.

"Yes I have brought you guys here to show you my sons I want you all to give Naruto your Yang chakra, he is the one that will unite all the tailed beast. Naruto step forward." He ordered, Naruto did as asked. Next thing that happened is waves of energy started entering Naruto's body. When the tailed beast were done they all stayed to see what would happen.

"Naruto I know how you dislike you current dad but I will have to teach you the rasengan but instead of blue it will be white yang. Sasuke I will teach you lightning cutter it will be black yin. I know all of your lives because I have read your memories. Now I will train you guys with the tailed beast that want to stay here. They can come and go. Now Shukaku I want you to stop this little game you have going on inside you host seal. Let them sleep and stop calling letting them call you their mother and I will fix the seal to make them able to sleep. I want you to gourd him and when he meets his family tell him to love them and establish a bond with them." The sage ordered, Shukaku looked very embarrassed when all the tailed beast started laughing at him. He gave an embarrassed nod and left.

"Now let the training begin, any questions?" He asked.

"Will all the other host know about us?" Naruto questioned.

"Yes they will know you guys are the children of the prophecy." He answered. No one asked anymore questions.

"Now I have talked to the Dragon King of the Uzumaki clan and he has agreed to let you sign his contract Naruto. Sasuke I have talked to the Phoenix King Uchiha clan and he has agreed to let you sign his contract!" He explained to them. Naruto and Sasuke was so exited they could barley hold it in.

"Now the first year I will train you both in speed and stealth, I will also train you guys in chakra control, I will make you guys do the ultimate lessons and I will put gravity seals on you guys. The second year I will make you guys learn all the jutsus I created and have you guys create your own. The next year I will teach you guys in kenjutsu. The last year I will teach you guys in book smarts and strategies also funjutsu. I will also have atleast every other month in each year I will teach you guys in the gifts I have given you." The sage explained.

"YUSH!" Naruto explained and he started dancing everywhere. Everyone laughed when they saw this.

"Now lets get started!" And so the story of two legends began.

* * *

**4 YEARS LATER **

"Boys come here." The sage ordered.

Naruto looks exactly like a 7 year old Minato except his hair is white tipped. He nows wears the exact GI as Goku**(A/N) From Dragon Ball Z)**

Sasuke looks the same as cannon. Except he now has the rinnegan sharingan.

"It is time for you guys to go now. Just know that I am proud of your development." They all say their good buys Naruto and Sasuke cry and stuff.**(A/N) Sorry but i dont feel like explaining them saying good bye.) **

* * *

When the wake up they feel the same and look the same. They are inside this cave deep inside the forest of death.

"Hey lets go back to the Uchiha compound and I will talk to my parents and stuff." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded and they **Body Flickered **to Sasuke's house.

They saw Sasuke's mom in the corner holding a picture of Sasuke and Sasuke's dad pacing around the room and Itachi just sitting their. When they saw them they started stuttering like fouls at Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke then told them all about what happened. Fugaku was really proud at this he even offered Naruto to join the Uchiha clan, but Naruto said he couldn't and when he became gennin he would change his name to Senju and Uzumaki.

They all agreed to tell Minato that the Uchiha clan will take over the training of Naruto's training. They all figured that both Sasuke and Naruto need to get real world experience, so they will use clan power to take them out of the village to hunt down some B and A rank missing-nins and take down bandit camps.

"Now your birthday is tonight Naruto we will be attending and will make the announcement." Fugaku explained with pride on his face. Naruto thanked him and said that he was going to go home and prepare. He then said his goodbyes, and **Body Flickered **home inside his room. He went downstairs and saw his parents and sisters eating dinner and laughing. This made his supper mad and wanna just go off on them. He just pulled out a chair and sat down.

"Kaa-san what are we gonna do for our party." Mina asked in a snotty tone.

"Well I want to make one of you the hair of the Uzumaki clan and the other Namikaze clan." Mina quickly chose the Uzumaki clan and Kush chose the Namikaze clan. Naruto was pissed but said nothing he knew of the clan rules and was going to explain it here and now.

"No I am still the hair of both clans, the rules state that if one of the other siblings want the title then they have to fight the current hair of the clan, when both our official ninjas." Naruto explained with a smirk on his face.

"Baka like you could beat us!" Mina smirked in a smug tone.

"We will have to wait and see won't we _Princess_" Naruto said with hatred. He got up and ignored his parents yelling at him to apologies to her. He just told them he would see them tonight.

**Later That Night **

Almost all the village was there to see the party, all the clans were in the center and Naruto only got one present while both the girls had a table full of hundreds of presents. Fugaku walked up in the center where Minato and Kushina where giving a speech of how they are going to train the girls to become the children of the prophecy. He ignored them and started his own speech.

"My son Sasuke has unlocked the rinnegan sharingan eyes, with the help from Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, I will take over Naruto's training because his parents have failed to do so, I will use the clan powers to take the on a 2 year training trip outside the village. My wife along with first son will take over my chair in the council while I am not here." Fugaku explained, people the started screaming about demons and Uchihas.

"Wait just a minute you should take me and my sister to the trip not this little weak brat." Mina yelled.

"No I do not take bratty little kids to trips with me." Fugaku said in a harsh tone that made Mina shrink back.

"Why are you taking Naruto the girls are much stronger." Kushina tried to reason wit him.

"Ya right you just keep saying that I do not know about you but Naruto has potential and I plan to unlock that we will be leaving tomorrow. From this day forward the Uchiha Clan supports Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze!" Fugaku yelled which got a yell of approval from the Uchiha clan, and made Naruto get a smile on his face. Mina and Kush were overflowing with jealousy. Naruto's parents were feeling upset and felt a ping in their heart. Then everyone looked at Sasuke's eyes and got jealousy and felt pride that they were able to have a up coming ninja in their ranks with the rinnegan. The party continued with gossip and some people changed their opinions about Naruto and this got them both a fan girl club.

**Next Day At The Village Gate **

Naruto and Sasuke stood side by side in a group of 6 Uchiha Elites and the Uchiha clan head. Minato and Kushina where their also, trying to not seem as bad parents.

"Naruto I want you to have this scroll it will help you learn my prized jutsu." Naruto and Sasuke almost feel over laughing but they held it in. Naruto accepted the scroll much to the happiness of Minato. They all said their goodbyes and left. That was the day two legends started a journey to test their powers on other ninjas and to get experience.

**2 Years Later **

"Hey Ino-chan and Mina-chan over here!" yelled a very happy pink haired girl. Said girls rushed over to the girl yelling. It was a meeting with the family's of the clans. Everyone that was their finally took a seat. Sakura Haruno was the one yelling, you see the Haruno clan was just a big family in the beginning consisting of around 100 pink haired people. They were nothing special but loved sword play.

Right now all the clans and clan hairs or the sons and daughters of the clan's head were their, excluding Fugaku and Sasuke Uchiha. In Fugaku place was his wife Mikoto Uchiha.

"This meeting is for the clan children entering Iruka Umino's academy class in 1 week. Tonight we will have a party welcoming the next generation of our ninja." They all clapped at Minato's word.

"I'm going to become the first female Kage." The two twins said. The only difference is Mina's hair is blond and Kush's hair is red.

"Ya right you guys don't even have the 9 tail's power anymore!" Kiba yelled, having the other kids busting out laughing. You see the next few months after Naruto and Sasuke left, Minato found out that Mina and Kush where just oversized water bottles. The next year from studying the seal they found out that the soul is able to eat the current host chakra to gain back its tails. Minato being the Hokage had to tell the whole village this. For weeks the clan and family have been the laughing stocks of the village. Mina and Kush have been so pissed off they hid inside their rooms. Mina has been only able to summon 2 feet tall toads with her chakra and Kush has only been able to summon 3 foot tall slugs.

The kids then started arguing and about to hit each other until their parents shut them up.

"Now tomorrow will will all be gathering at the arena on top of the mountain. We will invite the whole village, they want to see what type of people that will be leading the village in the future. Have fun with your friends, but tomorrow you guys will not, I want you guys to train and train!" Everyone yelled in agreement, the kids all left the room, to give the adults some time to talk.

"Hey do you know when your brother is gonna come back?" Asked Ino.

"No why?" Answered Mina.

"She just has a crush on him." Kiba laughed, making the others join in.

"Whats so good about him huh?" Kush yelled.

"Well he is the strongest person running for hair in your clan!" Ino defended.

"GUYS CALM DOWN!" Sakura yelled.

"You c-c-ant lie S-sskura he is pretty hot." Hinata stuttered.

"My heart is only for Sasuke-kun." Sakura said with hearts in her eyes.

Like ya right you don't even know him you troublesome girl. Your just trying to get you clan a kekkei genkai." Explained Shikamaru Nara. This got Sakura to blush furiously.

"Well even if she does the child would be apart of the Uchiha clan. And why would he want to date someone with that big ass forehead." Ino snapped which got a laugh out of everyone except Sakura. They went to the new barbecue place to get a meal. They had fun catching up and Choji Akimichi just eating everything.

They then heard laughing and girls screaming. They looked outside and were surprised at what they saw. Sasuke and Naruto, they both were wearing mini shippuden clothing. Sasuke had his sword but it was a gift from the Phoenix king, the sword is blood red and white tipped. Naruto was wearing a black cloak that had red blood colored flames licking the bottom and a picture of a dragon roaring with blood dripping around its lip, he also has a huge scroll on his back.

They where being followed by a crowd of girls heading towards the Hokage office. 'Show boat' Mina and Kush thought. Everyone ran up to greet them while battling fan girls on the way.

"Hey Naruto." Mina greeted she did not want him to find out about her chakra problem.

"Sup..." he said simply.

"Baka dads no inside there he is still at the meeting follow us." Kush ordered.

"Um what happened to your chakra I can barley feel it." Naruto tried to supress her laugh when Kush and Mina turned bright red.

"She and Mina lost all their chakra from the tailed beast it looks like she was just a bottle." Everyone laughed.

They then followed them into the hall and room the adults were. Minato and Kushina were baffled on how Minato and Naruto looked exactly alike. No difference only that Naruto had different colored tipped hair.

"Whoa a mini Minato... how troublesome." Shikaku joked. Naruto grew a tic mark on his head. Kushina and Minato both knew that they had to talk to Naruto about the way they treated him before. They all caught up a little and Naruto was happy to gain some new friends.

"So do you guys wanna join in the clan smash tomorrow, we want the village to see what we are working with." Minato explained. Mina and Kush were both boasting and Kiba was telling them how they have around low chunin level chakra. Naruto was actually having fun talking with Ino. It turns out she loved plants and he loved making them. Sasuke was just trying to get Sakura off of him, he hated fan girls.

**Namikaze Clan House **

They were all having a big dinner and it was a awkward silence.

"Naruto we just wanna start off by saying that we feel bad about the way we treated you before." Minato said with a big sigh. He cursed himself for not having patients.

"Well we just have to build a bond again because I cant just accept right away." Naruto explained. They all nodded at this and then it got silent.

"So Naruto whats in that scroll?" Kush asked.

"Well its the signing to my summoning contract and a couple of jutsu's I created." He said with a shrug.

"Ha like ya right they would let u hold it and you probably just have baby jutsu's in there." Mina yelled in a smug tone. Everyone ignored her and it made her furious.

"So did you learn the rasengan?" Minato asked trying to make some small talk with his son. Mina started screaming about how she already had it down. She then made a shadow clone and then created a week leveled rasengan. Naruto started cracking up and said that he can do it with one hand and they told him to go ahead and he said if an enemy forced him to do it then he would. Naruto then continued his story of the travels and places he went, he stretched the truth a bit saying how easy he beat the enemy.

**Next Day**

Almost everyone went to watch the future clan students fight. They were in a place with a lot a big lake and barley enough place to move in the center was a circle the size of The 4th Hokage's face.

**Skip Civilian's Fight **

**Sasuke Uchiha vs Kush Namikaze **


End file.
